1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a light source module, and a light source assembly having the light source module. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a light source module used for a display apparatus, and a light source assembly having the light source module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes a display panel displaying an image, and a light source assembly providing a light to the display panel. An edge-illumination type light source assembly in which a light source unit is disposed at an edge of a light guide plate is normally used for the display apparatus, to decrease a thickness of the display apparatus.
Further, as light-efficiency of a light source increases, a corner-illumination type light source assembly in which the light source unit is disposed at a corner of the light guide plate has been used for the display apparatus, to decrease an area which the light source unit occupies.
However, where the number of the light sources decreases and the light source unit is disposed at the edge or the corner of the light guide plate, a heat generated from the light source unit is focused on a specific portion, such that it is desirable to dissipate the heat more efficiently. In addition, a hot spot may occur more easily at the specific portion in which the light source unit is disposed. Thus, a specific structure is desired to enhance heat dissipation, so that a bezel of the display apparatus may be decreased.
Further, even though the light source unit is merely disposed at the edge or the corner of the light guide plate, an additional space for the light source unit and for a driving unit for the light source unit is necessary, such that it may be difficult to reduce a size of the bezel.